She's not sweet, she's dangerous
by LADYGALE
Summary: Veronica will do anything to end Hiram and Archie's relationship


Hiram was sitting in his office looking at the portrait of his beautiful daughter Veronica. In this master piece she looked Angelic, but in real life she was nothing like it. She had changed in the last few years, and he blamed himself for that. Being in organized crime, having it at home, and being gone for a year. He subjected her to all that, and she had gone from his sweet little girl, to someone he didn't know.

The last month had been hell with Veronica. She had not been happy when she found out that her father and her ex boyfriend were lovers He was cheating on her mom with jailbait. Even though in, return Hermione was screwing Archie's dad behind Hiram's back.

Veronica didn't care about, her mom's love affair. She and Mr. Andrew's were consenting adults, but what Hiram and Archie had was just wrong. She did except her father's change in sexuality, but what she didn't except was who with. Her father's lover was her age and someone she knew.

Between the time of Veronica finding out about Archie and her dad, to that day, she had been doing everything to end them. She first made Archie feel that being with an older man was wrong. That only lasted two days, when her dad convinced him they were right for each other. Then she tried to intercept their texts and emails so they have problems seeing each other, but only last a week. Her big master mind idea was finding an old pic from two years ago of Hiram locked lips with another man that her mother had taken by a private eye to get a divorce a few years ago... She used it to make Archie think that his lover cheated on him. That lasted till that morning.

During breakfast Hiram and Veronica, had been in a very heated shouting match. He told her how disappointed he was in her, and that Veronica's attempts in trying to break up Archie and him were over, that she needed to grow up. She in return shamed him on his age, and his love for Archie and said the same thing about growing up.

Hiram spent most of the day looking for Archie, leaving messages on his phone, he was going to plan a week get away for them, far away from Riverdale and his daughter.

Hiram's phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D it was Fred Cooper, Archie's Dad.

"Fred what do I owe to this phone call."

"I need to get a hold of Veronica. Is she home?" Hiram could tell something was very wrong with Fred. His voice was horse and he sounded very emotional, and for him to call and asked for Hiram's daughter, only meant one thing.

"Fred what's wrong? Is Archie okay?"

"He never showed up at school today, I've been looking for him every where. Sheriff Keller just called me, his car exploded at Sweetwater River. They found his body inside the car,"

Hiram thought that he heard wrong. The young boy that he loves was gone. He never got a chance to tell Archie that Veronica was messing with the, again. Now he didn't have the chance to show Archie that he loved him.

"Hiram, Hiram are you there?"

"Fred Take care of your self and let me know if you need any help with the …arrangements. I will break the terrible news to my daughter."

"Thank you Hiram."

Hiram ended the call and covered his face with his hands. How could this happen. There should never been anything wrong with the car. When things became serious in the relationship, he told Archie to let him know if anything was wrong with his vehicle. He wanted his lover to drive safe, and would have any repairs taken care of. The car had just been serviced a few days ago.

His chest was tight as he looked all over his office; this was their secret place sometimes. The couch where they sat together, cuddled, held hands, and, talked about things they could never tell any one else. He looked over at the black fur rug by the fire place, where he and Archie made love and slept in each other arms, and than his desk, where things got hot and heavy where they had wild sex.

Hiram stood up on wobbly legs and did his best to hurry out of his office, after tonight, he may never return to it. As he left his office and was in the foyer of the Brown Stone, Veronica entered caring hands full of shopping bags.

"Mija we need to talk,"

"If this is about this morning, I took what you said under consideration and decided your right I need to grow up," Veronica said as she set her bags on the floor.

"I'm glad that you understand what I was saying, but it's something else."

"Daddy are you okay, you look very upset, did you lose something."

Hiram took a deep breath; this was going to be harder for him to tell his daughter that the man he loved, the man she had loved was gone.

"Archie's car exploded this morning, he didn't make it honey." Hiram was starting to walk up to her, to consul her until she opened her mouth.

"I've known that for a few hours, Bruno told me." Veronica walked out to the living rooming walking like she was the Queen of Egypt.

Hiram was speechless; Veronica had no emotional feelings for what happened to Archie. Her first love of when she moved to Riverdale. He wondered how Bruno had know about Archie's death, and why didn't he tell him. Bruno was the man who took care of things for Hiram when he didn't want to get his hands dirty. The wheels in Hiram's mind started turning, His eyes became wide.

He rushed into the living room where Veronica was taking a sip of his christof. He grabbed the drink out of her hand and threw it across the room, not caring where it chattered, or what it ruined. "What have you done," He said each word slowly.

"Like I told you I took your advice and grew up. Found the perfect way to end you and Archie," She walked over to a couch and sat on it, lounging on it.

"Murder! I never said anything like that, I was meaning for you to forget about Archie and move on."

"Well with not having to see you and Archie together any more, I have."

Hiram started pacing back and forth. "This won't work they will find out that you were involved."

"No they won't, with Bruno's help I covered all my tracks. The investigation will say it was faulty wiring that caused the car to malfunction and caused it to explode."

Hiram turned and looked at his daughter. "You've told me everything that you did. I just need to make a phone call to the police and they will arrest you."

Veronica put a hand on her chest. "My god daddy, you would have me go to prison, your only child. Counting if you do that, you'll end up in prison to."

"I was at the office this morning; there is no way that you can frame me for his murder."

"No but I have proof on a hard drive with you and a young under age boy, alone in your office, doing things not very office like. So you need to think very clearly what to do, if you take me down, I will take you down with me."

Veronica stood up and headed out of the room; she turned around and smiled at her father. "I'll see you at dinner; you know how mom loves to have the "family" together for meals."

Hiram fell to his knees and let out the tears that he had been holding for awhile. Archie Andrews the young man he loved and worshipped was gone, and now his daughter too. She was no long his sweet little girl, she was dangerous.


End file.
